


A taste of your own medicine

by Ghost_Senpai



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: HARD, I always make sans out to be a space nerd, M/M, Mettaton pines, could be seen as one-sided, i guess??, post-pacific ending, sans is dense af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 11:25:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8370409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost_Senpai/pseuds/Ghost_Senpai
Summary: For the first time, Mettaton chases after someone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's back to fill this trash tag with more trash? Me! Also I always make Mettaton out to be a walking trash bag, I'm so sorry lmao though he's not as bad in this one. Anyway this is probably littered with errors since I wrote the whole thing in one go and didn't re-read it, I just wanted to get this idea out of my system. Enjoy!
> 
> Important: Mettaton's thoughts are in italic!

It was odd, to say the least. These little meetings that they held. It felt like part like an AA and part like an annoying family gathering. It wasn't mandatory or anything, but they all still felt compelled to go. After they left the underground everyone started their own lives on the surface. Still, one doesn't go through that transition easily, specially with the humans still not 100% accepting the monsters to live among them. So, most monsters held a small get together once every month, to come together and talk about their problems, worries and progress they've made. It made it easier, more bearable, when you had someone to talk to, specially if they were going through the same things as you. Friendships were made and bonds where strengthened through these get togethers, so there was that as well.

It was usually the same monsters in their little group. Mettaton recognized only a few the first time he attended. He knew his cousin Blooky and Shyren, of course. He also knew Alphys and Undyne. He recognized the small skeleton named Sans, from when he used to work as a comedian at his resort. But other than that, he didn't really know anyone else. However this didn't present itself as a problem since the robot was great a socializing and making new friends. Soon after he became close to Sans' brother, Papryrus, who he learned was a big fan of his even before they left the underground. But who wasn't? Still, the constant flattery and praise that came from the tall skeleton assured a secure friendship with Mettaton.

_I don't care if I string you along._

Mettaton also became close with a bartender named Grillby, only in an attempt to get cozy with said monster. However it didn't last long. Mettaton soon found out that the bartender was as boring and dull as a plank. Whatever it was they had, ended after that.

_It's not me, it's you._

However it did't take long for Mettaton to find himself a quick replacement. This time it was with a famous human actor. The whole thing grew to be one of the biggest scandals of the year and Mettaton loved every minute of it. He realized just how much more persistent human paparazzi where compared to the ones in the underground which were a lot more tame. Still, Mettaton ate up all the attention. It helped his career significantly and once his status grew past the one of his current beau, he quickly ditched him.

_Sorry darling, there can only be one star in the spotlight._

Mettaton used this new found knowledge to his advantage. Who knew relationships could help you advance in your career in the human world?

As his career took off, he left a string of heartbroken lovers behind. It didn't matter to him. They were just tools. He didn't genuinely feel anything for them anyway, so it was easy. The only thing easier was how he caught them. All he had to do was bat his pretty lashes and give his most dashing smile, then they were his to play with.

_Would you do anything for me? Anything?_

Even though his methods of advancing in the human world were harsh, his outlook towards his close friends didn't change. It was the one thing he'd vowed to never forget. He couldn't live with himself if he hurt Blooky or Alphys again. Other than that it was open season on everyone else.

Habits were hard to kill though. And he soon found himself shamelessly flirting with some of the other monsters in their little get together group. They proved to be useful. He got gifts, compliments, favors, you name it. In his mind it became like a game, who could he woo next? His little game came to a halt when he tried to pursue Sans. He wasn't much to look at and he didn't have anything to offer, but Mettaton was more than sure that he could make the skeleton fall under his spell just as quick as he did with the brother. And to him that was fun. However he was greatly disappointed when the short skeleton didn't return any of his flirtatious advances. He was shocked, to say the least. Sans wasn't interested at all in Mettaton. He treated him with such indifference, like he was just another monster in the room and not a superstar celebrity. It confused and angered Mettaton to no end.

_Just who do you think you are?_

Instead of giving up, it only riled Mettaton up more. It was a challenge. He'd find what made Sans tick and use it against him.

He used all his time during the get togethers to get to know Sans better. It proved difficult seeing as half the time the short monster seemed to vanish into thin air. If you saw him for five minutes during one of these things it was a miracle. However there were times in which Mettaton was successful and could hold a conversation with Sans. To his surprise, he was actually quite a smooth talker and very funny. He never really attended one of Sans' shows back when they were underground, and he was just realizing now how much he'd missed out.

Sans' uncaring and laid back demeanor seemed to be contagious, as Mettaton soon found himself feeling incredibly relaxed whenever he was around him. It was a nice change from his fast paced life as an entertainer. Sometimes Mettaton would forget about the game he was playing as both monsters indulged themselves in poor jokes and nostalgic chit chats of how things used to be, back when they were underground.

He never really voiced his concerns. Even though Mettaton attended these meetings he only spoke of the now and the future, never about his past or how he missed being the only superstar, or how he missed the hot temperature of Hotland or the snails at the snail farm. He found out that Sans missed the original Grillby's, back when it was only monsters and everything wasn't controlled by human laws, Sans also missed Snowdin dearly, he missed his sentry station, selling hotdogs, surprisingly he also missed performing at the resort, Mettaton felt a flutter in his heart when he mentioned that.

They both missed their home, but never voiced it to anyone else but each other. Sans knew that his brother was happier here, he knew that everyone else was too, they were finally free. He didn't want to ruin that.

_You and I are the same._

It didn't take long for the two to become close after that. For once Mettaton hadn't been seen with a new lover around his arm for months. The media found it odd, but he played it off as being too busy and focusing on his new movie, that excuse seemed to put the tabloids at rest. Mettaton knew the real reason though. No one could compare to with Sans when it came to companionship. Suddenly conversations with others seemed boring unless it was with the skeleton. Whenever he spent time with someone else, he was distracted wondering what Sans was doing. Probably dozing off somewhere. That was always his guess.

_Lately I can't get you out of my head. I wonder if you think about me too._

Mettaton was in denial at first. There's no way that he would fall for Sans. If anything it surely had to be the other way around. That was his goal, had he forgotten about that?

Denial became acceptance. It happened one night while he was out on a date with some one. It was singer, perhaps a dancer? He didn't care anymore. He only accepted as a way to preoccupy himself with something other than thinking about Sans. He did the exact opposite. He thought about Sans sitting across from him, both of them having dinner in this dimly lit romantic restaurant, away from the paparazzi outside, just the two of them alone. But the person across from him wasn't Sans at all. This was wrong. He excused himself and left his date early.

_When did I fall in love with you?_

Telling Sans wasn't going to be easy, so he decided to start dropping hints. His flirtatiousness only escalated further, though they seemed to get lost in Sans, so perhaps a more direct approach would be better. Whenever he thought about that he could feel his soul beat inside its container. He's never had to confess genuinely, if anything he was always the one receiving the confessions. For a second his ego and confidence wavered, it didn't matter that he was Mettaton, star of the underground and surface. Sans made him feel so small, so insecure.

Sans made him feel.

Mettaton decided to be more straightforward about it. He wanted to get an idea at least about how Sans felt about him before actually confessing, wanting to avoid an embarrassing rejection. He waited until their monthly reunion, even though everyone would be there, he knew that Sans often hung out outside in he balcony after socializing for a good five minutes. It's not that he didn't like the monsters there, they were some of his best friends, but Sans enjoyed time away from loud get togethers and loathed being the center of attention. Mettaton wondered if that would only serve to better their possible relationship or worsen it.

Still, with a bottle of beer in each hand and forced determination he stepped out into the balcony where sure enough, the short monster was there. He stared at the stars above with tired eyes, as if already grown bored of them with the little time they've had in the surface. Mettaton stepped forward and Sans' attention was diverted by the sound of heels hitting the floor. He looked over his shoulder, his permanent grin widening just a bit.

"sup metta", he greeted. "ain't like you to just step away from a party."

"Darling, I am the party." Mettaton smiled back, lifting the two beers for emphasis. "Drink?"

"nah, those things go straight through me... literally."

"Oh, right. Sorry, this was the only thing left in there." Mettaton set the bottles on the balcony railing, not really feeling like having a drink either. In reality he'd brought them as a conversation starter and an excuse to come find him.

Sans returned to gazing at the stars, as if waiting for them to change, for something to happen, but they stayed the same. Mettaton followed his eyes and looked up as well, resting his body against the railing. The oversized jacket he wore slipping down one of his shoulders. He wore it strictly for fashion reasons, there was no need to otherwise seeing as he was a robot.

Sans watched Mettaton out of the corner of his eye. Mettaton seemed to be looking at the stars with such determination, as if searching for whatever Sans was paying so much attention to.

"I don't get it... ", he heard Mettaton mutter, not really loud enough to be meant for Sans to hear, but he did anyway. The robot sighed and looked back down at his companion only to find him staring back. His breath hitched and he could feel his system heat up. There it was again, that feeling. He felt small under Sans' gaze even if Mettaton himself was a couple of feet taller.

Mettaton chuckled nervously, trying to drown out that feeling and replace it with fake confidence. "I know I'm quite breathtaking but it's rude to stare, darling."

Now it was Sans' turn to laugh nervously as he tore his eyes away from the robot. Neither of them said anything else. The air around them felt heavy and awkward. As if they both wanted to say something but were holding back. Mettaton had to say something. He had to or he would short circuit. He mustered all his strength and parted his lips, words already forming in his tongue-

"do you wanna know which one's the little dipper?" Sans asked.

That was the second time this night that Mettaton was caught off guard. He blinked a few times at the skeleton before he nodded and meekly replied. "Uh, sure darling, show me."

Sans lifted up a finger into the night sky and tried to point at the constellation as accurately as he could. Mettaton followed with his gaze until he found what Sans was talking about. It only went downhill from there as Sans continued to point out constellations for Mettaton, naming each one and giving a brief history behind them.

Several minutes must've passed because when Mettaton looked back inside the house through the glass sliding doors, he noticed that everyone else had left or where in the process of leaving. The robot didn't mention anything to Sans, who was still going on about the stars. Instead he leaned more onto the railing as he continued to listen, propping his head up with his hand as he stared at Sans, a fond smile creeping its way onto his lips. He wasn't sure what Sans was talking about anymore, he'd stopped paying attention to the stars and opted for staring at the monster before him, even as Sans was still pointing them out for him.

Sans' rant was interrupted by Mettaton's chuckle. The skeleton looked at his companion to find him lax against the railing, staring with such admiration back at him.

Mettaton hadn't meant for the chuckle to be as loud as it was, but he couldn't help it. Sans did that sort of thing to him. Now that it was out there and the skeleton looked at him in an expecting manner, he'd have to own up to it. It was now or never.

"You're such a dork, Sans." Mettaton softly said, smile still in place.

"gee, thanks." Sans laughed, not at all mad at the affectionate nickname.

"Worst part is you don't even know, do you?" The robot asked, his voice growing softer.

"know what?" Sans replied, his grin as smug as always.

_How desperately in love I am with you._

Mettaton leaned in, shortening the distance between them until he could see Sans' grin twitch slightly at the uncomfortable proximity between the two.

"That you have me wrapped around your bony little finger." Mettaton whispered. He reveled in the slightly shocked, slightly confused expression that Sans now wore.

The skeleton's grin entirely faltered and he began to say words before cutting himself off. Mettaton had never seen him this speechless. He chuckled again, just like before and pressed his lips to the side of Sans' skull, leaving an imprint of his black lipstick on it.

"Goodnight, Sans." Mettaton leaned back and grabbed the bottles from the railing before disappearing back inside the house, leaving a confused and still speechless Sans behind in the cold. 

 

 

 


End file.
